


Ghost Friends!

by angelzmime



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Eating Disorder mildly implied, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Glatt and Ghostbur are ghostbuddies!!!, Glatt reffered to as Blue, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tea, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit needs friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelzmime/pseuds/angelzmime
Summary: Ghostbur finds a ram hybrid ghost and decides to make a friend.Or;Ghostbur doesn't remember Schlatt and Glatt doesn't remember Wilbur so they have a fresh start basically.
Relationships: (technically) - Relationship, Ghostbur & GLATT, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Ghostbur, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	1. A flash of blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hi! I hope you all enjoy reading this!!
> 
> Cw's for this chapter; Alcohol ment. (very briefly) and mild mention of Schlatt's death but it's very vague. Let me know if I need to add more!

Ghostbur had wandered away from Logstedshire after he was sure Tommy was asleep and that he had enough blue. It's not that he didn't want to stay and look after him, he just didn't want to. Maybe that was a little harsh, but he didn't know how else to explain it, plus he's sure Tommy will be fine, the place was lit up with torches and the kid was in a super deep sleep when he left, he waited until he was sure Tommy was super asleep. Wait- why is he trying to rationalize this to himself? He knew his reasons, he- was that something blue? Ghostbur stares at the light blue, something, he notices between the trees, what in the SMP? He blinks as it moves, too much and too quick for it to be a flower or something blowing in the wind. An animal maybe. Ghostbur floats cautiously toward where the blue thing- animal- person? whatever is. He hovers his hand over the tree it's behind and peeks past it, finding something he didn't expect. Some type of ram-hybrid ghost guy, wearing a light blue turtleneck and black pants, similar to Wilbur's outfit, just blue!

The ram hybrid blinks up at him and tilts his head curiously "H-hi? Can- can you see me?" 

Ghostbur stares for a moment before answering "Yea? I mean, we're both dead, of course, I can, though, everyone can see me for the most part, though I like to go invisible sometimes, can they not see you?" he asks, he wonders who this guy could be.

"Oh, you're a ghost too? Cool, and uh- no? I mean I haven't found anyone who can um- see me."

"Oh- that's weird. Maybe you have to concentrate really hard or something!" 

"Maybe..."

Ghostbur rubs at his neck awkwardly "Uhm- do you recognize me by chance? Since we're both dead."

"N-no I don't think so? I mean you seem, familiar in some way but I don't think I ever actually met you while I was alive."

"Oh- okay! Do you remember anything? Or anyone?"

The ram hybrid shakes his head "No, not really, I remember a lot of little things but I- I don't even remember my own name, actually."

Ghostbur's eyes widen, that means- well, maybe not, maybe the hybrid died from like a concussion or something. "Oh- well, do you remember how you died?"

"Uh- kind of? I remember, uhm alcohol, beer, wine, something, I don't know, it smelled bad, my- my heart felt, weird? Heavy I guess, and uhm- uh-" The ram blinks and shrugs, seemingly unable to speak or remember anything else anymore.

Ghostbur smiles slightly, but it's weak at best, definitely not a concussion then. "That's fine, do you wanna come with me uh- hm." He didn't know this hybrid's name and the ram didn't know his own name either, so he wasn't sure what to call him. He stares at the ram for a while before zoning in on his turtleneck, that could work. "How about I call you Blue?" The ram nods and smiles, or well Blue does. "Okay, then Blue! Wanna come with me?" Blue nods again and Ghostbur smiles "Yay!" he sticks out his hand for Blue to take and starts back in the direction of Logstedshire as soon as he does, he can't wait to show Tommy his new friend!


	2. The smell of tea and bread.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meets Ghostbur's new friend and it goes, surprisingly well.
> 
> OR;
> 
> Tommy doesn't immediately try to tell Ghostbur that Glatt is bad news when he sees him for the first time and maybe that has just a little bit to do with the fact that he's, lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hi! I hope you all will like this chapter!!!
> 
> Cw's for this chapter: Food ment.
> 
> Tw's: Brief and vague implied abuse, briefly implied ED, and a little bit of self-deprecated thoughts at the beginning.

Tommy awoke slowly, blinking open his eyes and glancing over to the blue, previously clear crystals lying next to him. It was kind of pathetic that almost all of them were completely blue at this point. He shakes his head and sits up, did he hear talking outside? Who in the fuck? Tommy shuffles around and pokes his head out of his tent looking around, he didn't see anyone outside but, he could tell the talking was coming from inside Wil- Ghostbur's house now. He sighed, he kind of didn't want to get up and go check, no one would blame him, he didn't have anyone around to do that actually, but he should still go check, Ghostbur wasn't the best at gauging if someone was an evil person or not and Tommy wouldn't put it past him to have a friendly talk over tea or something with a burglar.

He forces himself up and ducks out of the tent, pocketing his flimsy wooden sword on the way out, one of the only things Dream let him keep, it wouldn't do much damage, ~~of course, it wouldn't thats why Dream let him keep it~~ , but it was more of a just in case thing. He walks slowly toward Ghostbur's house, as not to alert whoever it was that could be a dangerous person hanging out with his- him until he was already in the house. As he got closer he could make out what conversation they were having, and the distinct voices. He could tell Ghostbur was carrying on most of the conversation with only some and usually very quiet and reserved responses from the other person, though he couldn't shake the thought that the voice was familiar. Tommy finally got to the front of the house, he peeks around the side of the door first to see where the two were standing, he could see Ghostbur clearly, talking adamantly about something and moving his hands about but the other person was obscured by his kitchen wall stuff or whatever it fucking was. He shrugs, if whoever it was didn't do anything of any sort then it was probably fine to just waltz right in without getting a good look at them, and so he did just that.

"Tommy!" Ghostbur shouts as soon as he's through the door, "You're awake!"

Tommy cringes at how loud he was "Yea, yea, who the fuck are you talking to?"

Ghostbur smiles "Oh! My new friend! Blue!" He glances back to the kitchen "You wanna say hi?" he asks, whoever's in the kitchen must nod or something cause Ghostbur moves to the side and- is that fucking Schlatt? What the fuck?

"H-hi." Schlatt stutters out and Tommy just kind of stares, very conflicted. He knew Schlatt also probably came back as a ghost but he didn't expect this, for one he looks way too soft, though Ghostbur does as well but he's seen Wilbur like that and he's definitely never seen Schlatt like that, and for two, he is acting so different. Yea, Ghostbur also acted shyer, but again he's seen Wilbur act like that, Schlatt never acted, like this when he was alive, not to his knowledge at least, he never asked Quackity, Connor, Fundy, or even Tubbo what the ram hybrid was like behind closed doors, never felt the need to.

"Tommy?" Ghostbur asks snapping Tommy out of his train of thought. 

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh- yeah. Just, surprised is all."

"Oh! Do you know him? He doesn't remember anything at all, maybe you could-"

"Yea, something like that, and uh- no I don't think thats a good idea." He cuts Ghostbur off before he can finish, Schlatt seemed more or less subdued like this and he wasn't in the mood for him to remember everything and suddenly become an evil dictator again, he has one of those to deal with all ready.

"Oh....well, okay then!"

Tommy nods and- wait- "What did you call him?" 

"Hm? Oh! I called him Blue. Wait- do you know his name? Could you-" 

"No, no, it's fine Blue, uh- suits him."

Ghostbur smiles "Well I'm glad!" Schl- Blue seems kind of out of it, simply staring at the floor with dull eyes, not responding, at all, to the fact Tommy knew him, which probably means he didn't hear a damn thing that just happened, which was fine by Tommy.

A loud kettle noise sounds and Blue jumps seemingly snapping out of whatever was happening, Ghostbur smiles "Oh Tommy! Do you want to join us for tea?" he asks as he disappears behind the kitchen wall, presumingly to get, well the tea. 

"Uh-" he didn't have anything else to do, never much to do in exile but, he felt like he shouldn't real- yknow what? Fuck it. "Sure," he responds finally, it couldn't hurt and as much as he should probably want to be as far away from Sch- Blue as possible, he only has Ghostbur and since Blue doesn't remember anything, he could, start fresh, gain a new friend, albeit another dead one, but hey, it's the thought that counts or whatever the fuckin saying is right? Ghostbur comes out with a tray carrying three cups and some bread and sets it on the table- which Tommy didn't know they had. Blue floats over almost immediately and sits in the corner seat, Ghostbur quickly follows and slides in next to him, one seat apart and Tommy follows after him, one seat apart as well. He resists the urge to pick up a slice of bread immediately, ignoring the slight hunger in his stomach, ~~he can't eat yet Dream will give him food~~ and picks up his teacup and sips instead, surprisingly it tastes good, though he isn't sure why he was expecting it to be bad.

"So where was I earlier?"

Blue thinks for a moment "Uhhh, something about, uhm- F-Fundy? and uh- flying or something?"

Ghostbur's eyes light up and he smiles "Oh yea! So basically-" and he's launching into the story and for once Tommy isn't thinking about L'manburg, he's laughing with Blue, g0d thats weird to say, over Ghostbur using a strider to fly across the sky in the overworld and Fundy making it invisible. He feels good for the first time in a while, happy, free. Maybe it'll stay like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that!!!!!!!!!!! <33
> 
> Kudo's and comments appreciated!!!!


End file.
